Look at me Now
by kyosohma23
Summary: I suck at summarys just read it please!


Title: Look At Me Now

Pairing: Kyo/Haru

Rating: M

Author: me(kyosohma23)

If this sucks then I am sorry in the end this wouldn't be the pairing. This is kind of like the induction to the real thing. This story is a one-shot but not the whole story plot will be over. (far from it)

Kyo: What the hell are you talking about!?!

Me: I don't know…Cupcake?

Kyo: What the hell is wrong with you!?! (slaps cupcake away)

Me: Meanie! (starts crying)

Kyo: God, you act just like Shigure!

Haru: Who acts like Shigure?

Kyo: Her! (points to the author)

Me: Haru! He's being a meanie! ( runs into Haru's arms )

Haru: It's okay! I will get him later! ( holds the poor author )

Kyo://///0.0////// Pervert. And why aren't you transforming?

Haru: It's the power of love.

Me: Oh Haru.

Haru: My dear wonderful author.

Kyo: Bull crap. Just get the nightmare started.

Me: Oh yeah! Enjoy and comment please! This is a yaoi don't like don't read! I don't own Kyo or Haru (yet) or anyone else in the story.

Kyo: This is so gay.

Haru: Don't worry I will be gentle with you.

Kyo: ///////0.0//////// What the hell!?! ( stomps out of the room)

Haru: I go get him.

Me: Have fun. ^-^ Enjoy.

"Kyo please let me explain!" " No! Get away from me!" "Kyo I'm sorry!" " I don't want you…" Haru bang Kyo to the wall. "….anymore." " Too bad Kyo!" '_Oh no. Black Haru_.'

"Kyo I want you!" " No you don't." "Yes I do!" Haru catch Kyo's lips. Kyo tried to escape. But Haru slam Kyo's hips to the wall. Kyo moan into Haru's mouth. "You aren't as stubborn as I thought you would." " Haru please…" "Please what?" "…**leave me alone**." Kyo slapped Haru's face. Haru let go of Kyo's waist. Kyo almost made it to the door. " No! No! No! Kyo-chan where do you think you going?" "Away from you! Now let go of me!" "I don't think so.' Haru's hand creped up the cat's shirt. "What the hell are you do-do-doiiiiiinnnnggggg!!!!" Haru pinch Kyo's left nimble. "You like that don't ya."

"No, leave me alone." "Nope." Haru was started to unbutton Kyo's shirt. Kyo was blushing like crazy now. "Stop that!" The shirt slid off. Now Haru was unbutton the top button of Kyo's jeans. "I said stop that!" "Nope!" Haru was unzipping his pants now. "What are you doing?" Kyo's body was trembling now. "Don't worry. I will be gentle with you." "Leave…..me……..alone……." Haru pull his shirt off. Kyo couldn't help but stare at Haru's chest. 'So….so…..bluff looking.' "Come on. Let's go!"

"Where…..are…. we……going….." "Your room." "WHAT!!!!" Kyo grabbed the door. Kyo drugged this feet into the ground. "Come on is that really necessary Kyo." "No! I don't worry Kyo!" Kyo didn't want this, He didn't want to lose his virginity not now. And he didn't want to lose it to **him**. "Stop it Kyo." Haru pinch Kyo's armpits.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Kyo let go off the door and stumper forward. "Good boy." Haru grabbed Kyo before he could go anywhere. "Just do what I want and no harm will come to you." Haru said opening Kyo's bedroom door. "Haru…."Haru threw Kyo onto his bed.

"Kyo are you ready?" Haru pull Kyo's pants off. "Why not, you just been doing whatever the hell you want to do. So why stop here." "Ah! Kyo if you don't want to then we don't have to!" "Do whatever you want." "Kyo….." Haru kissed Kyo passionately. Kyo couldn't help but admit that it felt good (in a strange way) to have someone loving him like this.

Haru removed his and Kyo's boxers.

Kyo: Stop this madness!

Me: Hey you are ruining the story.

Haru: Come on Kyo! Let's be quite and let her finish this story then you can comment!

Kyo: I don't have any comments I have compliments.

Me: Haru.

Haru: (kisses Kyo)

Me: ////////0.0/////////

Haru: ( gives a go on gesture)

Me: /////////0.0/////// Okay…..on with the story.

"Wow I didn't exact you to be……" "…..big?" Kyo blush deeper. "Hehehe. You're so cute when you blush." "Just get it over with." "Wooh, Kyo retain your happiness why don't ya!" "Gomen!" "Don't be! Let me guess you still a virgin." Kyo blush a even brighter red. "Cute. Now it's going to hurt, I am not going to lie to you, but once I find your prostate everything should be fine!" "How do you know this stuff anyway!" Haru pull Kyo into another passionately kiss. Kyo pull at Haru's spiking white hair pulling him even closer. Everything was going just fine until Haru got a little curious. Haru put two fingers up his ass. "Haru, what the hell are you doing!?!" " Getting you ready." Kyo slapped Haru's head. "Don't say that so innocently." "Aw kitten…"

"Don't kitten meeeeeeee!!!!!" "Find it!" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!???!!" Haru put a third finger inside. "You are so tight." "I am virgin….what did you expect." Haru pulled Kyo's legs apart and hitched them around his waist. "What are you…" "Just let me do what I am going to do. Okay. Don't worry it wouldn't hurt for long." Haru removed his fingers. "Finally you're over with thhhaaaatttt!!!!!" Haru slam into Kyo. "Ahhhh!" He trusted into him again. Kyo quickly cover his mouth to hide the scream. "No Kyo I want to hear all your sounds." Haru grabbed Kyo's hands. Haru slammed into him again. Kyo tighten his grip on Haru's hands. "Ow! That hurt!" "If that hurts think what I am going though right now." "Kyo I love you!"

Haru slam into him again hitting his prostate….hard. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" Kyo could see stars. Kyo slammed Haru's head to his chest. "Ohhh. Someone is enjoying this."

"Haru…please….." Kyo said in a hoarse whisper. "Ohh Kyo I love it when you talk like this." Kyo could feel himself almost coming. "Haru…." Haru slam into him. Kyo scream and came all over them. Haru snicker and came inside of him. "Ahhhhh!!!" "Relax okay. You better calm down or your heart will explode." "Oh-Okay!" "Kyo you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah!" Kyo let go of Haru's head. "Kyo! Why are you so pale?" Haru gently touched Kyo's pale face. Kyo's crimson eyes were fell with lust. "Kyo?" "Haru."Kyo kiss him passionately. Haru pulled him away. "Kyo relax here. Please!" Haru put him down on his bed. "Kyo." "Hatsuharu!" Haru was starting to get hard again at the sound of his name. "No." Hatsuharu!" Kyo grabbed Haru's shoulders. "No. Stop that." Haru whisper in his eye. "Okay." Kyo grab the covers and cover himself. "That's it?"

"Yep. Goodnight." "Goodnight? You are weird." "Is that secret code for you love me?" "Hehehe! Yep! Love ya!" " I love you, too!" "Now sleep!" Haru kiss Kyo on his forehead. Haru put his pants back on. "Sleep ti…" Kyo was already fast asleep. "Goodnight." he whisper. Haru left the room almost bump into Shigure. "Gomen."

"Haru. Why is your shirt off?" "Ummmm…." " "Why did you come out of Kyo's room?"

"Ummmmmmm……" "You did it didn't you." "What do you mean?" "You had sex with Kyo! You had sex with Kyo!" "No….well….okay…I did…." "Was it good?" "Oh yeah." "Pervert!" a pillow flew thorough the air hitting Haru in the head. "Hehehe!" "Don't say one word."

End

Haru: (let's go of Kyo)

Me: Did you enjoy it?

Kyo: Hell no!

Me: Not you them!

Kyo: This story suck. I would never act like that!

Me: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you these has OOC.

Haru: What does that mean? OOC?

Kyo: (slaps his head)

Me: out of character

Kyo: you are so stupid

Haru: but you like it when I am stupid

Kyo:///////0.0///////// shut-up

Me://///0.0////// okay please review and… look out for The Breakdown. Bye!

Haru: Bye!

Kyo:………

Haru: come on say it.

Kyo: No I am not going to say.

Me:……… say what?

Haru: yeah say what.

Kyo: Fine. Review and favorite her. I will….

Haru:….will what?

Kyo: make-out with ……

Haru: …..with who?

Kyo: with you.

Haru: Good now do what he said. Please!


End file.
